


The Story of Tonight

by Soliloquies_And_Sweets (Huffleclaw_Hamilfan)



Series: The Story of Tonight 'verse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, but i'm bad at them, bye, help us, i really like tags, it's pretty gay so far tbh, not actually by me- see notes, oh also nb laf and agender peggy, sorry - Freeform, there's a turtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleclaw_Hamilfan/pseuds/Soliloquies_And_Sweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton is sure of many things, most of all that he is falling hard for one of his closest friends. John Laurens seems oblivious. But one night can straighten things right out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's me. This series is originally on fanfiction.net with most of my other stuff so if you want to check me out there I'm TelepathicTimelord180. Basically I post my multichapter there first, and most of my minor things are only on there.
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> THIS FANFICTION (as in this particular oneshot, "The Story of Tonight) IS NOT ACTUALLY BY ME. It's by my amazing friend, who is girlinblack137 on fanfiction.net (go check her out she's gr8 #spon). Basically, we invented the verse together, she wrote this story, I wrote the first sequel/spinoff- "Wonders Great and Small"- and we'll be adding one for each main ship mentioned. I'm putting it on here because she doesn't want to start an account.  
> Anyways, enjoy! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks (for the series- each story will just be a oneshot) are always appreciated!

Alexander Hamilton was sure of three fundamental truths. One, that he much preferred working at the coffee shop near King's College, where he went to school, to working at the shipyard in the Caribbean. Two, that he most definitely loved college and his majors, pre-law and political science. Three, that you could learn a lot about a person by their coffee order. For instance, John Adams always ordered a large decaf with two creams and three sugars for himself and a large caramel swirled mocha latte for his girlfriend Abi. And then a single chocolate muffin for them to share. This, as well as every encounter they'd had, told Alex that John was pretentious, overly dramatic, and absolutely fake. Aaron Burr had no order whatsoever. He changes every day. This, and the unfortunate encounters they had often, showed his lack of morals and consistency.  
However, Angelica Schuyler ordered a dark chocolate mocha and orange scone on odd days and an iced coffee with a slice of coffee cake on even days. Angie, a friend of Alex's, was predictable but always changing. Classic but interesting. Different but consistent. And always classy. The other Schuyler siblings, Eliza and Peggy, were different. Eliza, delicate and sweet and charming, but with enough stubbornness to beat a donkey, got caffeinated green tea and a vanilla rosewater scone, with a strawberry garden salad for lunch.  
Peggy changed their order depending on how hungover they were. If it had been their partner Lafayette's turn to choose the date, they'd get an iced latte with a splash of orange juice (strange, Peggy had acknowledged, but they liked it and they didn't need to caffeine to stay awake, so that worked. Alex obliged). If Peggy had chosen the date but Lafayette had moderated the alcohol intake, it was a medium coffee with one cream. If Lafayette had been unable to stop their alcohol intake, usually because Peggy got them an extra strong drink, it was a large black coffee, two shots of espresso.  
Lafayette themself was consistent, despite the alcohol. Having been used to high amounts of intake from their first eighteen years spent in France, they could handle a hangover better than Peggy, or any other of Alex's friends, now that he thought about it. Large latte in the morning, medium black coffee at lunch and at night.  
But, however much he thought about it, which was more that he should, he could not, for the life of him, figure out what John Laurens' order meant. The gorgeous curly haired college student who shared debate class, political history, and strategy (an elective Alex enjoyed immensely) with Alex. He thought about Laurens more than was healthy for someone who's conversations usually had no more that ten different words. And consisted of the following:  
"Hey John."  
"Hey Alex."  
"What'll it be?"  
"Whatever." And John meant that. Alex just poured what was left in the pot for him. And John always tried it as be handed over his credit card and said  
"Great. Thanks. See ya." And took his card and left. He ordered the same thing at around five, and at nine thirty, when Alex worked the night shift. He learned from his coworker, Martha Manning, that he came around fourish (knowing John's punctuality, probably exactly four every day) and gave the same order. But that hadn't really been the case lately. They had been working together and Alex had to admit that John was even nicer than he could had hoped. Alex's thoughts are interrupted by the annoyingly snarky voice of his first customer of the day. Thomas Jefferson.  
"Uh, you awake back there, Hamilton?" Thomas wasn't always awful, especially when they were in class, but when he wanted to, the guy could clear a room in five minutes with the sound of his all knowing pretentious voice and his signature smirk.  
"What'll it be, Thomas?" Alex asks, even though he already knows. Every day, the same complicated overly sweetened drink. At least he only orders it once a day.  
"Large latte, shots of French vanilla, mocha, caramel, mint, and cinnamon spice, and and swirls of mango, chocolate, and steamed milk. Two shots cream, half a pack of sugar, whipped, no foam, and sweet cream topping." He finished, successfully ordering every flavor of syrup in the shop. Alex practically got diabetes every time he made it. He did the math in his head, but his boss still said he had to input each part into the register, even though he got it right in his head. Every time. He looks up and hands the drink to Thomas.  
"$6.97" he says trying to speed up the transaction. He sees Angelica coming, and Thomas had such a hopeless crush on her it was kind of sad. Angelica had a boyfriend, and had for years. John Church. It was obvious they couldn't stand one another half the time, and Angelica was much too strong minded for him, but she still insisted she loved him when anyone asked. Even though he didn't like Thomas very much, he always tried to make it so they didn't run into one another. Most people thought they were a couple if they were just hanging out. Of course, as soon as Thomas asked her out or mentioned her and John's relationship, she got defensive and screamed or left. Sadly, Alex had to witness this a lot. Considering the last time this happened, Alex assumed Angelica was still mad and wanted to avoid the confrontation. Luckily, Thomas pays fast and sits at an empty corner booth. Angelica locks the door of her car outside and walks in, looking tired, with her left hand in her pocket.  
"Hey Alex. Dark chocolate mocha, better make it a large, and you know what, two orange scones. Long night. John doesn't have classes today and wanted to talk all night. We were at that pretentious French bistro he loves. And then a freaking sculpture garden. My God that guy can be boring. And then I had to study because I have a quiz in one of my classes. Don't remember which, just that I had one." She explains. She wants to be a human rights activist.  
Alex chats with her as he makes her coffee. "So, Liza and Peggy coming?" He asks without looking up.  
Angelica groans. "Yep, but I honestly wish they weren't." She says. So that explains the double order, Alex thinks.  
"Trouble in the Schuyler house?" He asks, looking up.  
She laughs bitterly. "You have no idea. I left early just for some peace. Issue number one. You know how Peggy hasn't told our parents that they're nonbinary?" Alex nods. "Well they came out on Saturday. Dad was pissed. He's making them move out, I think. He's been screaming at them nonstop for two days. They’re moving in with Lafayette on Friday. Can't wait for peace. And Dad's been swearing to not let them leave until they’re 'normal', whatever that means. So they have to leave, but can't leave until they’re 'fixed'." She sighs. "And Eliza is still trying to make that thing with James work. Everyone else knows they have nothing in common, and they probably hate each other," Alex refrains from commenting on how similar that is to Angelica and John, "but she's determined to make it work. At this point, I'm pretty sure she should acknowledge what Peggy and I have had figured out for years. She should start looking at girls. Or at least a nice guy like you. Between you and me, I'm pretty sure she's bi. But she insists on making James work. I'm pretty sure he's into that Dolley girl, the one who goes to Boston Academy." She finishes and takes the food and cup from Alex. She slams a ten on the counter and walks away without her change. She sits in the booth next to Thomas, both of them oblivious to one another.  
A minute later, the signature color of Lafayette's sports car pulls into the parking lot. From the driver's side, Lafayette steps out in their basic outfit, jeans and a button up shirt. They close the door and walk around the car to the other door. They open it and help a very hungover Peggy out. Peggy is leaning on Lafayette as they walk in. Lafayette sits Peggy down at a booth and they lay down, taking up and entire bench with their leather ankle boots. Just by looking at the couple, with Lafayette's nicely combed red hair pulled into a short ponytail and ironed shirts next to Peggy's short brown hair with ever changing rainbow streaks and torn, paint splattered jeans and band tee shirts, you'd never know they belong together. But it works. They're both artistic, Peggy musically and Lafayette walking through art museums. They're a good balance.  
"Hey Alex. The usual for me and Peggy wants an extra large black coffee and a small green tea to help their headache." Lafayette explains, rolling their eyes. Alex begins to make the coffees.  
"Bad hangover?" He asks conversationally.  
Lafayette laughs. "Worse than usual. I assume Angelica told you about their dad?" Alex nods. "Well they're really torn up about it. So I let them drink because they promised me they'd be fine for class. Nope. I'm going to go get the painkillers from my car. Can you bring those to where Peggy is? Thanks." They leave without getting an answer and Alex laughs. He'd seen hungover Peggy before, and they were never pleasant. From the booth, they sit up and take off their sunglasses. Angelica looks over and nods at her sibling sympathetically. Alex hurries with the order, not wanting to be yelled at by Peggy.  
"Hey Peggy. Long night?" He asks, putting down the drinks.  
They groan. "You have no idea. Is Lafayette getting me medicine?" They ask and then gulp down a sip of coffee.  
Alex nods and then realizes Peggy probably can't see him very well. "Yeah. They’re coming now." Lafayette walks in quickly.  
"Here, mon chéri." They say, giving Peggy a peck on the forehead and rubbing their shoulders.  
Peggy smiles. "Thank you so much, Laf. You're a lifesaver." They take two pills and lean into Lafayette. Lafayette puts their arm around them, comforting and full of love.  
"Anything for you, mon amour." They say. Alex walks away to give the. Privacy. That and the fact that his favorite customer is approaching the door. John Laurens, wearing a tight dark blue shirt with a dark green turtle on it, jeans, and a grey blazer, walks in, holding his phone to his ear. Though he knows he shouldn't, Alex strains to listen. But as John gets close enough, he seems to finish his conversation and turns off the phone. He smiles at Alex and pushes a stray curl out of his eyes.  
"Hey Alex." John says nicely.  
Determined to make halfway decent conversation this time, Alex looks up from the counter to smile. “Hey John. How’s your day going?” He asks. John looks surprised for a minute, but then smiles again.  
“Relatively well. Some family stuff, but no big deal. Ready for that quiz in political science?” He asks.  
Alex shrugs. “As ready as I’ll ever be. What’ll it be today?” He asks, though he’s pretty sure he already knows.  
“Whatever you want to make.” John says, smiling again. Alex feels his heart skip a little every time he looks at John. Normally, Alex just poured the rest of the pot of the coffee so he could keep the line moving. However, the line is nonexistent, and he’d love to keep John around longer, if not just to look at him. He decides to make a latte. He pours the grinds and tamps them for the espresso machine, enough for a double shot, and starts the machine. He froths the milk and looks up at John, who raises his eyebrows, asking silently about the change in drink.  
“There’s nothing left in the pot. Peggy drank it all.” Not a lie, at least, but nowhere near the reason. This would take long enough.  
John nods. “Got it. Latte?” He asks. Alex nods. John leans onto the counter to watch Alex work. “Cool. So, do you have your argument ready for Washington’s class?” He asks, referring to debate. Alex stops the machine and pours the espresso into a glass, but keeps frothing the milk. The coffee should still be hot. Sort of.  
“Yep. I’m ready to go with my part of the argument. You got your part?” The two of them, along with Mulligan and Lafayette, were one side of this week’s debate, immigration and refugees, against Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, John Adams, and Aaron Burr. Hamilton was close friends with Lafayette, but Mulligan was more of John’s friend. The four had gotten along great during planning, but Alexander was disappointed at the lack of alone time he got to spend with Laurens.  
John smiles. “Yep. We got this in the bag.” He says. Alexander nods, and finishes the drink. He knew that John assumed he was poor, just by the amount Alexander worked, which was a known fact due to Adams, but he still hadn’t told John how close to home this particular debate struck. In fact, Washington had apologized to Alexander after class and offered to change the topic, but Alex refused.  
“That’ll be $4.23. Yeah, it would be hard for us to lose this, with my experiences with the current immigration process.” He says offhanded. John hands him a five and raises his eyebrows.  
“Oh?” He asks, and takes a sip of the drink. He nods and waves away the change that Alex offers. Alex drops it in the register and takes a breath, getting ready to tell Laurens the only secret that hasn’t already been shared by Burr and co.  
“Yeah. I was born a bastard on Nevis and moved to St.Croix. My dad abandoned us, I think he died trying to make a names for himself, and my mother died of some disease when I was ten. I became a burden on the family, moving between my relatives until there were none left. I lost contact with my older brother James at some point. I taunght myself and ran a trading charter from the time I was fourteen to the time when I was seventeen. That’s when my town sponsored my journey to New York after they read a piece I wrote for the newspaper after a hurricane destroyed the town.” He says, looking at the counter as he gives the Sparknotes of his life. From seeing the reactions of the few people in America who have heard his story (the lady at the financial aid office, the admissions office man, Professor Washington, that random guy on the subway- it was late and they were both probably drunk), he knows what follows. A kicked puppy look and then an awkward back pat and words of condolence for something Alex is trying as hard as he can to forget.  
He gets the nerve to look up at Laurens, who smiles slightly over the rim of his cup. “So, you’re something of a writer?” He asks. Alex smiles back and finds himself temporarily lost in Laurens’ deep light green eyes. He snaps himself out of it before it’s been too inappropriately long and nods.  
“It’s kinda my thing I guess. I think words are the best thing on earth. They can hurt and heal and calm a storm and start a fire and ignite a revolution.” Laurens stares at him, silently. “What?” He asks, smiling.  
John jumps a little, like he was in a daze, “Oh, sorry. Nothing. Great job on the latte. So, you liking New York so far?” He asks conversationally, blushing. Alex bit his lip. How does this guy keep getting even better?  
Alex nods. “It’s great. School’s fantastic, and for the most part, the people are great.” In a sudden act of brazen, he looks directly at John when he says this and winks. John smiles and looks away slightly.  
The bell on the door dings as the door swings open and Eliza walks in. John looks over and then back at Alex. “Well, I won’t take up another minute of your time. See you later, Alex.” He says, but doesn’t leave immediately. You can have every minute of every single day, Alex thinks.  
“Wait.” John turns back at Alex’s word. “Do you want to maybe, um, hang out later?” Alex asks nervously.  
John smiles. “Yeah, that would be fun. Lunch?” He asks.  
Alex sadly shakes his head. “I have to work Martha’s shift today, so I can’t do anything for lunch.” He explains, feeling awful about having to turn down the guy he honestly really, really liked.  
John smiles. “No problem. I’ll come here at lunch and we can talk.” He suggests.  
Alex knows that he’s not technically supposed to talk while working, but his boss is relatively chill about that stuff, so he smiles. “Sounds good. See ya later, John.” He says as Eliza approaches the counter. John nods and walks to a small table near one of the windows.  
Eliza walks up in a light blue dress hitting right before her knees and black leather boots that ends right under her knees and her signature black and blue fedora and gold chained necklaces with a black leather purse that matches her boots. “Hey Alex.” She says with a natural looking wide smile. She always seems to light up a room.  
Alex smiles back, happy because of John, but also because Eliza’s happiness is contagious, even though, if what Angelica said earlier is true, she can’t actually be in that good of a mood. “Hey Liza. How’s James?” He asks politely, allowing Eliza to vent without mentioning that Angelica more or less told him everything going on in her personal life.  
She rolls her eyes. “Angelica told you, didn’t she?” Alex reluctantly nods. “Well, I broke up with him this morning. He was smart and stuff, but he was quite obviously into Dolley and there was no spark anyway. Large green tea and rosewater scone, and a strawberry garden salad to-go.” She says after a sigh. Alex rings it up, not listening but putting them in by memory.  
He looks up and nods. “Your total is $9.17. Sorry about James.” He says. She shrugs and opens her purse to dig for cash. She pulls out a thin wad and counts out ten one dollar bills. Absentmindedly, she hands them to him and continues digging around the bag for something. He counts out the bills, even though he’s confident in Eliza’s ability to count. Between two of them, he finds a note. He looks up Eliza, but she’s not meeting his eyes. In her perfect script, his name is on the front. He unfolds it and winces as he begins to read.  
Alex,  
I don’t really have the confidence to tell you this out loud, so I’ve written it here. Ever since you moved here a few months ago, I’ve had a crush on you. It got even worse when I realized how smart and kind you were. Do you like me? Check yes or no.  
___ Yes  
___ No  
Love,  
Eliza  
Alex looks at Eliza, who isn’t looking at him still. He puts the money in the register and makes her tea. He grabs her scone and salad and puts all three on the counter in front of her. He puts her change and her note in her hand. She drops the coins in the donation bin near the register and opens the note.  
“You left it blank.” She notices and bites her lip. Alex feels awful as he sees her blink back a tear in her beautiful brown eyes.  
“Betsey,” he begins, using her secret nickname, “you know I love you. I always will.” She smiles slightly. “But only as a friend. I really want you to find someone who will make you happy and I don’t think I can give you that. You deserve someone who will love you with all their heart, someone as perfect as you are. And I’m so sorry that this is hurting you. But, if we’re being honest, I’m not really into girls. And there’s someone I sort of have my eye on.” He explains to an understanding, nodding Eliza.  
“John Laurens.” She states and Alex blushes and looks at her, wide eyed with disbelief. “What? It’s kinda obvious from the way you were making gogo eyes at him and you guys just stood there, staring at each other. You look at him the way I look at you.” she says and instantly, Alex feels guilty again. She feels for him what he feels for Laurens.  
“I’m so sorry, Liza. I love you, you’re like my sister. You know that. All I want for you is to do everything you want to do and to find the right guy. Or girl.” He adds, remembering what Angelica said. Eliza bites her lip but doesn’t argue.  
She nods and smiles. “Well, there is someone, but she’s had boyfriends for years, so I’m not going to try to go for her. She’s probably straight. Plus, what’ll my dad do if he finds out? He’s super pissed at Peggy, and they didn't even do anything that Dad would consider ‘wrong’. He’d kick me out for sure, and where would I go? Plus, I’ve always been his favorite, and I don’t know if I’m ready to lose that.” She admits. Sometimes Alex feels like more of a therapist than a barista.  
He reaches over the counter to pat her shoulder. “Betsey, whatever happens, I know you’ll get through it. You have a great job set up when you graduate, right?” He asks. Indeed, she does. A private school invited her to teach their kindergarten class as soon as she gets her degree. They offered to let her have a part time job, but she turned them down so she could focus on her degree. Unlike Alex, she didn’t find her classes to be easy. She wasn’t dumb, not by any means, but she got distracted easily.  
She shrugs. “Yeah, but that’s years away.” Two, to be exact. She was older than Alex, but they were in the same year because of Alex’s accelerated course of study.  
He shrugged, She had a point. “Just get a part time job, it’ll be fine.” He reassured her. “Plus, if all else fails and he does kick you out, there are tons of people who’d be willing to let you crash with them. Take risks, live your life. You deserve to be happy.” He assures his friends, one of the kindest, sweetest, best people he knows. She smiles.  
“Thanks, Alex. I gotta go. I kinda want to talk to someone before class.” She blushes a little and Alex has a feeling she wants to talk to the girl she mentioned earlier. Alex finishes making drinks for the breakfast rush and his replacement arrives just as he needs to run off to class. He grabs his backpack and books from the back room and dashes out the door to his first class, debate. The coffee shop is right off campus, so with Alex sprinting the entire way, it’s only a five minute run. His friends sit in a corner, and Aaron Burr is on the other side of the room, reading a book. Mr. Washington looks up and nods at Alex.  
“Good morning, Alex. Are you ready for today’s debate?” He asks kindly. Alex is one of his favorite students, not that he’s supposed to have favorites.  
Alex nods. “Yep. Our argument is solid, especially with Lafayette and I’s immigrant experiences.” He says with an arrogant smile. He is confident in their argument, and even more so of his own skill. Washington laughs.  
“Great. Good luck.” He says. Madison and Adams walk in, laughing about something. Alex sits next to Lafayette, with Mulligan talking to his girlfriend Beth on the phone one chair away. With any luck, John will sit next to him when he arrives. A minute later, Thomas Jefferson walks in. He puts his books, backpack, and notebook down and, instead of sitting down, walks over to Alex.  
“Hey Alex, can I talk to you for a minute?” He asks slightly timidly. Alex shrugs and stands up. They walk out to the hallway and Alex turns to Thomas.  
“Okay, what do you need.” Alex asks, impatient.  
Thomas takes a deep breathe. “Okay, you’re friends with Angelica, right?” Alex nods. “Could you maybe, help me ask her out?” He asks nervously. Thomas has a ton of confidence when it comes to debate and school, but he always seems to get flustered if you even mention Angelica.  
Alex inwardly winces. “Sorry dude, but she has a boyfriend and I think they’re happy and I really don’t want to mess with that.” Thomas’s face falls. “But, just keep being nice, and if they break up, be there for her. It’s obvious she likes you, even if it might just be platonic. Take risks dude, just go for it.” He says at the end, patting his shoulder. Thomas sighs. He doesn’t do things the way Alex does, loud and over the top and bold. He does things slowly, quietly.  
“Thanks, I guess.” Thomas says and walks back his seat, looking just a little bit heartbroken. Alex walks back in, and John a few minutes later. Like Alex had hoped, he sits in the only empty seat, right next to him.  
“Hey.” Alex says, smiling.  
John smiles back. “Hey.” Unbeknownst to the two helplessly in love boys between them, Lafayette and Mulligan text about their favorite conversation topic of late. The obvious attraction between their two friends.  
day-old-baguette: i give it 2 days at most  
tailor-incognito: eh, they’re both so stubborn i give it a week  
day-old-baguette: true but prob not that long b/c LOOK AT THOSE EYES they haven’t stopped looking at one another and blushing since John got here. And u shouldve seen them this morning. ALL THAT SEXUAL TENSION  
tailor-incognito: soo true. But they’re too stubborn to actually TALK to one another. Matchmakers?  
day-old-baguette: im sending out party invites now. Tonite @ chez moi?  
tailor-incognito: works for me. But how r we gonna get A do come to a party? That guy is nonstop work and studying  
day-old-baguette: tru. Blackmail or straight up lying?  
tailor-incognito: weve used up all blackmail scenarios, so lie and tell him Peggy needs help moving their stuff into your apartment  
day-old-baguette: good idea. I’ll add them now. Not sure how awake they’ll be, but add them now  
ANDPEGGY was added to chat  
ANDPEGGY: what make this quick im trying to sleep b4 clss  
day-old-baguette: morning to u 2, mon amour. We’re trying 2 set up Alex w/ John. can u text him and tell him that he needs to come over to chez moi to help you unpack? We have a party planned  
ANDPEGGY: yea whatever.  
day-old-baguette: merci. Je t’aime.  
ANDPEGGY: if u really loved me, youd let me sleep  
ANDPEGGY has left the chat  
tailor-incognito: let operation Lams begin  
day-old-baguette: quelle?  
tailor-incognito: Lams is their ship name  
day-old-baguette: what is a ship name? Do you name a boat after it?  
tailor-incognito: *facepalms* Laf, there is still so much you dont know  
day-old-baguette: wait, do they have a boat we don’t know about?  
tailor-incognito has left the chat  
day-old-baguette: hello? anyone?  
“So, who wants to present the opening arguments?” Alex asks to the group. Lafayette looks up from their phone and glares at Mulligan before responding.  
“John should do it, then I shall do the next argument, then you defend and then Mulligan will close.” They decide, directing the group. Everyone else nods.  
“Sounds good.” Mulligan says. From the front of the room, Washington speaks up.  
“Okay, let's begin. Opening arguments, please step forward.” From the other side of the room, Madison walks up. John stands up nervously. Alex grabs his arm gently.  
John gives him a look and Alex smiles. “Calm down. You’ll do great.” John smiles and mouths, ‘thanks’ and walks up to the podium. Washington nods.  
“Mr. Madison, you may begin.” He says and moves to his spot between the two podiums.  
James clears his throat. “Current immigration laws are much too relaxed. The influx of immigrants in recent years has had very negative impact on the economy. The higher population increases the unemployment rate and makes it harder for native born citizens to find work. The higher population can overpopulate areas making the amount of people living on the streets increase. Stricter border control and immigration policies can help all of these problems.” He finishes and steps back from the podium.  
Professor Washington nods politely. “Thank you Mr. Madison. Mr. Laurens, you may begin.” He says, turning to John. As he takes a breath to begin, John looks at Alex, who smiles kindly at him. He’s in deep, he realizes. And he’s not sure how he feels about that.  
He nods. “Immigration has major benefits on the economy and the nation in general. Immigrants are an important part of our economy and workforce. They do important jobs that are often ignored by native born citizens. They work hard and are often a forgotten part of our economy. With stricter immigration policies or closed borders, our economy would be harmed enough that it may not be able to fix itself. Not to mention, a couple of the smartest, hardest working people I know happen to be immigrants.” He adds as a last note. It wasn’t in his original plan, but that doesn’t make it less true. He sees Alex blush and look away, chewing his lip. Adorable, he thinks and then stops himself.  
The debate continues for another hour, until Professor Washington stands up. “Okay, thank you for all of your hard work. That was a fantastic debate. However, I believe the winners of this particular contest would be Mr. Laurens and his team.” The group smiles and high fives one another. “I’ll give you your next topic tomorrow. You’re dismissed.” He says. As they stand up to walk out, Lafayette stops John and Alex.  
“Hey, can you guys come over to my apartment tonight? Peggy needs help moving their stuff into my apartment. And we need the extra hands.” He lies.  
John nods first. “Sure thing. What time?” He asks, smiling.  
Lafayette smiles back. “Nine-ish, probably. What about you, Alex?” They ask. Alex, no matter how much he wants to go, if just to spend time with John, has to shake his head.  
“Sorry, I can’t. I’m working tonight.” He says, actually apologetic. It would have been nice to hang out with his friends for once, Alex thinks. Lafayette and Mulligan share a look and John frowns.  
"Too bad. It would've been cool to hang out." He says, echoing Alex's earlier thoughts. Alex nods.  
"Yeah, maybe another time." Alex says before walking out.

 

*later that day- Liberty Coffee Shop*

Alex wipes the counter between customers. It's not quite the lunch rush, and the only people in the shop are two high school students whose parents work at the school- a cute couple named Philip and Theodosia- and Angelica with her boyfriend John. They go to different schools with differing schedules, so they usually only see each other at lunch. But maybe that's a good thing, Alex thinks as he watches them quietly argue- for the fifth day in a row. John's issue is that he thinks he can control Angelica. No one really can.  
They've kept it quiet so far, but suddenly Angelica stands up suddenly and gasps. She begins to scream at him. "I can't believe you. You honestly think I'm going to uproot my entire life and move to London? For you, no less? What about my family, my friends, my education?" She screams. Woah, thinks Alex. He asked her to move to Europe?  
John stands up and puts his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Angie sweetheart, quiet down you're making a scene." Maybe she is, but the high school couple is too busy making out in a booth and Alex is honestly trying his hardest to not pay attention. "And you'll be able to see your family once a month or so. And you can video chat your friends. And I think it would be better for you to stay home once we're married." Wait, Alex thinks, they're engaged?  
That really sets off Angelica.  
"You did not just say that. I have been working hard on my career for years and I am not going to give it up for you. And I am not leaving my friends and family and I'm not moving to London and I'm not staying at home. Screw this. I'm not going to marry you, " she says a little quieter. John reaches out and touches her shoulder and she seems to get mad again. "Screw this. Screw you. Take your stupid ring, buy a plane ticket, and get out of my life forever." She throws a large diamond ring that Alex can't believe he missed earlier at John. It looks really expensive. The rock is the size of a pea, maybe even larger. He catches it and takes one longing look at Angelica before coming to his senses and leaving. Angelica stands there for a minute, seemingly in shock, before taking a deep breath and walking up to the counter. She's trying to be indifferent, but there are tears in her eyes.  
"Large coffee, one of everything in the counter." Alex obliges without question, knowing she can afford it and will probably eat it all. He fills two bags of treats and fills a large cup of her favorite coffee.  
"$34.97." He says. She practically throws a credit card at him and he swipes it. She signs and takes her food to a new booth, leaving two half full cups at her old table. She shoves herself in the corner and cries quietly as she eats. Alex sighs and someone else walks in. Thomas. He takes a look over at Angelica and his eyes widen. He knows that she usually eats with her boyfriend- no, fiancé, he saw the ring earlier- around now. What if something happened to him? The thought makes him strangely excited.  
"Hey Hamilton, what happened to Angelica?" Thomas whispers.  
Alex shrugs, already making Thomas's regular lunch- a sandwich and iced coffee. "Ask her. I'm not at liberty to say." Alex explains. Thomas knows the price automatically, handing Alex a ten. Alex gives him his change and Thomas tentatively walks over to Angelica. The two talk quietly for a minute, then Angelica lets out a sob and Thomas awkwardly hugs her. She leans into him and cries on his shoulder. Alex smiles to himself. He may not like Thomas very much, but they're a good match, Angelica and Thomas.  
The high school students leave just as John walks in. John smiles at Alex, whose eyes light up at the sight of his friend.  
"Hey John. What'll it be?" Alex asks, leaning against the counter. John does the same and they both are subconsciously aware of how close their lips are.  
"I don't know, what do you recommend?" John asks, talking quietly, intimately. Alex bites his lip.  
"Well, it's cold out and you aren't crazy like Thomas, so I'd get a warm sandwich and a hot chocolate. Warm beef and cheese is always nice. And maybe a muffin." Alex says back, at the same intimate level.  
John laughs quietly. "Okay. One of the beef and cheese sandwiches, large hot chocolate, and blueberry muffin." John says, reiterating what Alex said. Reluctantly, Alex stands up and types in his meal to the POS machine.  
"$9.18. For here or to go?" Alex asks, though he thinks he already knows.  
"For here of course. How else am I supposed to spend time with my friend?" He asks, nudging Alex. Alex blushes and nods.  
"Got it. " Alex makes the meal quickly while John pulls a chair to the side of the counter. He gives John the food and John hands him a twenty. Alex gives John his change, which John immediately shoves into the tip jar. Alex smiles gratefully. Lafayette and Peggy walk in, hand in hand. Peggy sits down and Lafayette kisses their forehead before going to order.  
Lafayette can't contain their smile when they see their two friends sitting close, laughing and flirting with one another. Alex looks up and nods.  
"Hey Laf, what'll it be?" Alex asks. Lafayette mentally notes their friends' fingers, so close that if they hadn't walked up, they probably would be holding hands at this point.  
"One coffee and one hot chocolate. And a BLT and a dozen muffins." They finish and Alex looks strangely at them. "What, they're for me and Peggy and Mulligan and Eliza." They defend, not really making a solid argument in Alex's opinion.  
"Okay fine. What flavors?" Alex asks, resigned.  
Lafayette shrugs and looks at the case. "Hmm, three chocolate chip, three blueberry, two white chocolate raspberry, two lemon, and two coffee cake." Laf decides, nodding. Alex nods back and tallies up the total in his head, punching the order into the computer as he does so.  
"That'll be $35.87. Here or to go?" Alex asks. Laf takes a suspiciously long glance at John before answering.  
"To go, s'il vous plait." Laf answers Alex finally.  
"Here." Alex says, shoving the order at his friend, eager to get rid of the annoying Frenchman.  
"Merci. You two have fun." Lafayette says playfully, and walks away before their friends can respond. John and Alex state at each other for a minute, smiling, when another customer walks in.  
"Vanilla latte, two shots of syrup." The woman orders, not looking up from her phone. "Oh, and a chocolate croissant." She finishes. She holds her card out and Alex swipes it and she absentmindedly signs it. Alex goes to make the drink and discovers an empty bottle of syrup. He looks up at the lady.  
"Excuse me, miss? We're out of syrup, so I'll have to get some from the back. It'll only be a minute." She looks up and shrugs.  
"Whatever." She responds, turning back to her phone.  
"Cool, thanks. John, hold down the fort." He says with a smile. John salutes back playfully.  
Alex walks to the storeroom. He reaches to the top shelf and pulls the box with the bottle he's looking for out. He takes out what he needs and puts the rest back. He walks out to the main area to see something he wasn't expecting.  
Martha Manning sitting in John's lap, kissing his neck. Alex immediately walks back to the back room to compose himself.  
Calm down, Alex, John never showed any signs of being interested in you, did he? No. Just calm down. You heard he used to date Martha, he's obviously still into her. So you're just friends. Nothing more. Alex thinks to himself, before walking back out. Martha is now gone, and John sits by himself. Alex finishes the lady's latte before going over to John.  
"Hey." John greets, smiling adorably. Alex has to think of what he just saw to have he ability to do what he plans on doing.  
"John, sorry, but you sitting here is against policy, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Alex says coldly.  
John looks surprised for a minute, and then nods.  
"Okay, whatever. See you tomorrow?" He asks, standing up.  
Alex shrugs, still indifferent. "Maybe, whatever." He responds.  
John frowns. "Are you okay, Alex?" He asks, confused.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Alex asks again.  
"No reason. So..." John pauses, "I'll see you later?" He asks, smiling slightly, hesitantly.  
Alex shrugs, trying to seem indifferent. “Yeah, maybe. Look, I gotta get back to work.” He says, and then gets back to washing counters. John pauses for a minute before nodding and walking out, his mouth parted like he still has something to say. Alex doesn’t notice when Eliza walks up from where she had just sat down next to Lafayette.  
“Alex, are you alright?” She asks gently, reaching across the counter to pat the hand currently resting with a rag in it.  
Alex shakes her off. “I have so much work to do.” He says, and gets back to wiping the already clean counter.  
*end of shift, approximately 6:30*  
Alex grabs his stuff out of the back. Martha takes this shift, and then he comes in to work the 10:00-12:00 shift. It paid well because no one else wanted to work it, and taking a break allowed him to study and do homework. As well as see the flat he rented in actual daylight. He walks home, the sun setting over the New York skyline. Twenty minutes later, he reaches the old, short building that his studio apartment takes up the top floor of. It’s small, easy to miss, and most importantly, cheap.  
He throws his stuff down on the table and lays down on his couch, exasperated. He’s not quite sure what he wants to do. Whether he wants to break something or cry. So instead, he does what he always does. He takes out his old used laptop and textbooks and starts studying. He types his essays quickly and reads a couple chapters ahead in every class. After there’s nothing left to study, he cleans his apartment. Just like at work, he scrubs the already clean counters and sweeps the floors. He polishes appliances and sets a kettle of water on the stove to boil for coffee. He makes a cup and goes to his couch, reaching to the side table for his notebook.  
It’s an old thing, old light brown leather bounded with aged pages soft and brown from use. He’s had it for years, since St.Croix. He opens to the next open page, one near the back. Ge doesn’t write in this particular book very often, only when he’s upset, but it’s still almost full. Without really knowing what words he’s putting on the page, he scribbles down words in his small, neat, slanted script. He reads over it and shuts the journal exasperatedly.  
What is happening to me? He wonders, never has a conflict rendered me unable to even write. But John is different, isn’t he? Most certainly. I’ve not known him for long and still, he already owns part of my thoughts. What is this? He throws his hands up in exasperation and drinks the last of his coffee. He checks the time. Almost 9:30. He goes to the kitchen and pulls a piece of cold, leftover pizza from a few days ago and begins his walk back to the shop.  
A few minutes later, right before his shift begins, he arrives. As he’s entering, Angelica and Thomas are leaving. They step apart slightly as he approaches where they stand, near the door, but their clasped hands don’t escape Alex’s notice. He smirks at them knowingly as they walk out to the streets, lit up by tall orange lights. When he enters, Martha is the only one in the building. He tries to be civil with her. She never did anything wrong. It's not like she led him on for a few weeks.  
“Alex.” She greets.She unties her apron and walks around the counter to get to the back.  
“Hey Martha.” He responds, walking with her to get his apron from the back. He grabs his and ties it around his waist, then walks out to behind the counter. Martha comes out a minute later, holding a purse and backpack.  
“Make me a latte before I leave, please.” Martha asks, sounding exhausted.  
Alex chuckles as he prepares her drink. “Difficult shift?” He asks conversationally.  
Martha groans. “You have no idea. I’ve never seen it as busy as it was earlier.” Alex hands her the large drink, an employee benefit, and she sighs into the cup after a long sip.”This is great. Thanks.” She says.  
Alex nods. “No problem.” He pauses for a second, and then works out the courage to ask what’s been on his mind for hours. “What’sgoingonbetweenyouandJohn?” He asks all in one breath.  
Martha looks at him strangely, and then laughs. “What?” She asks.  
Alex pauses and then talks slower. “What’s going on between you and John?” He asks.  
She frowns and sighs. “Not what I wish was happening. We dated a while ago to try to please his father, but he broke up with me because there was nothing on his end. I guess I’m still sort of hung up on him, but there’s really nothing I can do. Between you and me, he needs someone better than me. We’re friends, we have been since we were little, but nothing more.” She finishes. Alex tries not to feel too elated over that news, but fails. “Why? Oh my gosh you’re into him, aren’t you?” She asks excitedly.  
Alex bites his lip and nods. “Yeah, but I think I might have messed everything up. I think I’m going to text him.” He decides.  
Martha smiles. “Good. You guys would be good together. And I think he’s into you, too. He never sat near me at the counter while I was working.” She says, more regretfully than bitterly. She finishes her drink and stands up. “Good luck.” She says and picks up her bags and walks out. Alex pulls out his phone and texts John. He’s not supposed to use his phone while working, but the shop is completely empty, so it’s not hurting anything.  
A.HAM: hey John  
JohnL: hey  
A.HAM: sorry I was a jerk earlier  
JohnL: it’s alright.  
JohnL: what ya doing?  
A.HAM: work  
JohnL: AGAIN????  
A.HAM: yeah again. You wanna hang out?  
JohnL:sure. Sounds fun.  
JohnL: and why are you working at a coffee shop at 10 @ night?  
A.HAM: 1- it pays the best out of any shift 2-it’s usually empty so I can think 3-I can eat any leftover pastries I want  
JohnL: I’ll be there in five minutes. Save me muffins.  
A.HAM: will do. See you  
Alex makes himself a cup of coffee while he waits. He checks the pastry cabinet and pops a mini blueberry muffin into his mouth, and chews quickly. The shop is eerily quiet, with only the sound of the air conditioner and his own breathing. He taps his foot, trying to relieve the silence. A few minutes later, John walks in wearing the same thing as earlier, except the blazer has been exchanged for a leather jacket. And he now holds a leash. Alex leans over the counter to take a look at the animal at the end, and he sees a medium sized turtle.  
“Hey John and…” Alex pauses, waiting for John to introduce the small animal.  
John laughs and picks up the turtle. “This is Mr. Shelbert. I was taking him for his nighttime walk when you texted. I hope you don’t mind. He’s a very well behaved turtle.” John explains matter-of-factly. Alex laughs and nods.  
“Well, as long as he won’t bark or make a mess.” He says and John laughs. John ties the leash to a chair and sits down in the chair next to it.  
“So, I heard there were muffins.” He says with a smile.  
Alex laughs. “There are. What kind? I have to get rid of them anyway. They’ve been out for three days,” He explains. John looks over the display, as if making a life changing decision.  
“Well, considering they’re free, we’ll just have to split one of each.” John finally decides. Alex laughs and nods.  
“I guess you’re right.” He says and pulls them out onto the freshly cleaned counter. John gets up and grabs a plastic knife, and they split each of the muffins. Alex gets plates and they divide their treats.  
After a minute of chewing, John speaks up again. “Mmm, free muffins seem to taste better than regular muffins.” He muses.  
Alex nods. “Definitely. Coffee? You have to pay for it, but still.” He adds as an afterthought.  
John nods and pulls his credit card out. He tosses it to Alex. “Sure. Whatever you want to make.” He says. Alex nods and decides to make them both cappuccinos. He swipes John’s card for one of them and John walks over to sign for it. Alex hands him his coffee and they both sit there in silence, sipping their drinks.  
“So.” John says, breaking the tension.  
“So.” Alex responds and the two of them laugh. John stands up for a minute and pull his jacket off. Alex notices something on his arm. “What’s your tattoo of?” He asks. John leans towards him and Alex laughs at the design. It’s a little green turtle.  
“What? You don’t like it?” John asks, feigning offense.  
Alex laughs. “No, it’s great. But you must be the only guy in the world with a turtle tattooed on their bicep.” He points out.  
John shrugs. “Probably.” They drink and eat in silence again, but it’s a comfortable silence now. But all good things must end. A few minutes later, the door swings open. Alex looks up to see a frantic looking Eliza standing there.  
“Alex, John, you guys have to help me. Well, not me, but help me help someone else.”  
The two stand up, John holds up a hand. “Woah, slow down. What happened?” He asks.  
Eliza looks like she’s about to cry, and she’s still panting slightly from sprinting all the way to the shop. “I was walking past an alley, and I heard a scream. I went to see what was happening and, oh my gosh it was awful. It was Maria Lewis, you guys know her, right? Well it was her and her boyfriend James. He was hitting her really hard and she passed out and then he just left and she needs help but I can’t move her. John, come help me bring her here, Alex, make tea and warm up something to eat and get ice. Charge it all to my account.” She instructs. Everyone starts following Eliza’s instructions, and not five minutes later, Maria is inside the coffee shop, laying on a bunch of tables Alex moves together, her bruised head resting on a mound of cloth.  
Eliza sits next to her, absentmindedly stroking her knuckles, as she whispers encouragement. Alex doesn’t know how Eliza knows this girl- he’s only seen her around campus and in passing, but he’s almost sure that this is the girl Eliza referred to this morning. He brings over the mug of tea just as she’s waking up. Her wide brown eyes are terrified as she shoots up, wincing as she does.  
“Where am I? Who are you?” She asks to the three. Eliza eases her back to rest on the table and helps pour tea into her mouth.  
“My name is Eliza. These are my friends, Alex and John. You’re at Liberty Coffee Shop. Do you remember what happened?” Eliza asks gently.  
Maria suddenly looks panicked again. “I was out with James. He’s not here, is he?” She asks, looking around desperately.Eliza shakes her head and Maria visibly relaxes. “He-he hurt me. And then I passed out.” She sobs and Eliza rubs her loose curls.  
“Shh, it’s alright Maria. We rescued you. You’re safe now.” Eliza soothes. John and Alex share a look. They both see the same thing. Obviously the two girls are interested in one another. Alex doesn’t believe in love at first sight, but if he did, this would be a prime example.  
“Mary.” The girl whispers.  
Eliza looks confused. “What?” She asks calmly.  
“My name. It’s Mary. He wanted me to change it to Maria. Because it’s a nickname for Mary and all.” The girl- Mary- explains. Eliza smiles.  
“That’s a nice name.” She says simply.  
Mary smiles. “So’s Eliza. Is that short for Elizabeth?” Eliza smiles back and responds, but neither of the boys are paying attention. The stare at one another and, in silent agreement, walk to the back room together.  
John talks first. “They’re cute together.” He observes.  
Alex nods. “They are.” He agrees. There’s a pause. “Um, what I brought you back here for was because I wanted to talk to you about-” he’s cut off abruptly by John leaning forward and merging their lips in a soft, calm kiss. Alex blushes as John pulls away. “What was that for? I thought we were friends.” He says, still smiling widely.  
John smiles back. “We are. Hey, let’s play a game.” He changes the subject.  
Alex shrugs. “What game?” He asks curiously.  
John bites his lip. “Truth. Everyone confesses something. I’ll go first. Alex, I think you’re the closest friend I’ve got.” He admits, scooting closer.  
Alex smiles even wider. “And you’re mine.” He says, matching John’s scooting closer. Their knees are now touching and Alex feels tingling electricity run through his entire body.  
“My final confession is a deep one. Are you ready?” John asks. Alex nods. “I think I’m in love with my best friend.” He says. Alex’s jaw drops, but he’s smiling too.  
“Well, I know that I’m in love with my best friend. And bonus. I really want him to kiss me right now, and if he doesn’t, then I’ll have to kiss him.” He says, and now John’s jaw drops. In sync, they press their lips together for another kiss. And another. And another. After almost fifteen minutes, they pull apart from one another.  
“You know,” Alex starts, “I really thought you were into Martha.” He admits.  
John laughs. “Oh come on Alex, I thought you were smart. It’s you. Only you.” He says, and their lips meet together again.


End file.
